1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drum-type washing machines, and more particularly, to a drum-type washing machine having a hose for draining water remaining in a gasket installed between a door and an entrance to a tub.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally speaking, laundering using a drum-type washing machine is carried out using a frictional force between the laundry and a rotating drum that receives the driving force of a motor. Such a method causes little damage to the laundry, prevents the laundry from getting tangled, and achieves such washing effects as beating and rubbing.
Referring to FIG. 1, for illustrating a drum-type washing machine and in particular a drying function thereof, a tub 2 for containing water is installed inside a cabinet 1, and a drum 3 for receiving laundry is rotatably installed inside the tub. A door 5 is installed at a front side of the cabinet 1, and a gasket 4 for preventing water leakage is installed between the door 5 and an entrance to the tub 2. The gasket 4 is typically contoured to provide stress relief and cushion between the door 5 and tub 2 during normal operation.
To drain the tub 2 and drum 3 after completion of a wash or rinse step, a drain pipe 20 is provided below the tub, connected at the tub's bottom, to discharge water. The drainpipe 20 is typically a bellows type made of a flexible material.
Thereafter, a drying step is typically performed using a drying duct 6, provided in an upper area of the cabinet 1, for communicating with the external environment and allowing air from the drum 3 and tub 2 to circulate. The drying duct 6 communicates with the interior of the drum 3 and tub 2 via the gasket 4, which is provided with an orifice part 410 for connecting to the drying duct on an upper side of the gasket. To facilitate drying, a heater 7 is mounted in the drying duct 6.
FIG. 2 shows the state of the gasket 4, after the above drying step, and a deposit of water W.
As shown in FIG. 2, even after discharging water from the drum 3 and tub 2 using the drainpipe 20 and then performing the drying step using the heater 7 and drying duct 6, a considerable amount of residual water W gathers at and remains in a recess formed around a bottom point of the gasket 4. That is, the drying step of a drum-type washing machine constructed as above is unable to eliminate all of the water.
Left alone over time, the residual water W becomes unhygienic. For example, the residual water W would eventually emit a foul odor and, as standing water, would become a potential source for bacteria and insects.
In addition, the residual water W accelerates a breakdown of the gasket 4. For example, the water may become frozen, which is a common occurrence in some cold-climate countries where machine laundering may be performed in an unheated room.
Meanwhile, the residual water W is likely to be contaminated. Accordingly, if a subsequent wash or rinse step is executed while the residual water W remains in the gasket 4, the contaminated water would combine with any water being newly supplied to the drum 2 and tub 3. Even if the contaminated water evaporates over time, a dry residue would inevitably remain and a contamination of the water of the subsequent wash or rinse step would still occur. In any event, the residual water W degrades the washing process.